1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a device, a system and to a method. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved irrigation control valve for use in conjunction with endoscopic instrumentation, an endoscopic instrument system incorporating the improved irrigation control valve and to a method for hydrodissection of tissue.
The design of the improved irrigation control valve lends itself to injection molding techniques and is also unique in its ready adaptation to both right and left handed operation due to the symmetry of the valve body and the adaptation of the valve body to interchangeable probe tips. Accordingly, the probe can be mounted in either one of two positions to accommodate the clinician's preference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of endoscopy and the problems associated therewith are well-known and need not be repeated herein. Whether the endoscope is rigid or flexible, equipped with a telescope and light source or fluoroscopic means required for the guidance and manipulation within the operative field, one problem is generally common to both types of system--the difficulties encountered in the infusion and suction of fluid for clearance of the operative field. The following patents are representative of endoscopic instruments available to the clinician and the various applications thereof: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,191; 3,967,625; 4,824,434; 4,735,194; 4,795,424; 4,504,493; 4,493,320; 4,423,727; 4,217,819; and 4,795,424.
The controlled irrigation of an operative field typically involves regulation of the flow rate of the irrigant fluid through a probe tip by means of conventional stop cock valves or a mechanical equivalent, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,424 (to Burner); see also 4,795,424; 4,493,320; 4,423,727; and 4,217,891.
In the state of the art endoscopic devices presently in use, irrigation has typically been subordinated in both sophistication and importance to the surgical implements which are used with these devices, with the possible exception of the field of hydrodissection. In hydrodissection, a pressurized irrigation fluid is directed through a probe onto the operative field to effect removal of a target tissue. Alternating activation of the irrigation and suction valves effects removal of the infused fluid, fluid endogenous to the operative field and any tissue that has been hydraulically displaced. In the field of hydrodissection, the endoscopic instrument generally consists of a valve body having means for connection to both a souce of irrigation fluid and a source of suction. In this type of instrument, a probe is generally permanently affixed to the valve body which provides the means for direction of the fluid onto the operative field. Hydrodissection instruments are currently commericially available.
As is evident from review of the commercially available endoscopic devices irrigation has and remains at a relatively primitive level of sophistication. This is also the case in the endoscopic instruments specifically designed for hydrodissection. All of these devices are generally limited in that the design is biased in favor of either a right or left handed individual; the probe tip is generally permanently affixed to the valve body; where the probe tip can be removed and/or changed, such manipulation requires separate closure of both irrigant and suction lines; and, upon completion of the operative procedure, both the valve along with the probe tip are typically discarded.